towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack Tower
Attack Tower is one of PvP ways to gain prestige and marks, but unlike Hero Battles, you are not required to enter a guild in order to challenge your opponent's tower, but if you enter a guild after Completing any Tower Assault will not count any prestige for your Guild, but you can use your accumulated Guild Marks. Description You can raid other players' towers and earn trophies, gold, training points, and loot drops. Each time you are paired up with an opponent you either have the option to attack it, or refresh to get another player if the tower/rewards aren't desirable. You have one hour to attack that player before it automatically refreshes, or you can pay 3 gems to manually refresh it for another opponent. Every time you refresh manually, the next time you refresh will cost more gems if you haven't attacked a tower in the meantime. If successful you get random loot drops equivalent to half of the floors that tower had, rounded up. The gold earned from a tower is equal to the sum of all tower defenders' levels * 1.25. (roughly tower rating * 18.5). Prestige earned is equal to the tower's rating. Tower rating is equal to the sum of all tower defenders' levels / 30, rounded up, then multiplied by 2. This would make the highest theoretical tower rating equal to 160 (max 3k gold reward). Prestige earned from a successful tower defense is your own tower rating divided by 2, plus 10. Strategies Always equip good potions, skills, max-level weapons and armour. Don't enchant good gear until lvl 51 during Dragon's Hoard to get maximum benefit (save at least 2M gold for this festival event). Use item boosters to save on resources. A good all-rounder team: Warlock(/Mage for before lvl 45. If using Mage: Ice Bolt, Fireball, and Zap all are good. Discretion+Healthy passives) Druid Knight Cleric Gear and skills for this team at level 45: Wand of Endless Suffering+Aetheron Robes/Shimmering Cloak(if possible), Rod of Ruin+Great Wyrm Hide, Blade of Wonder+Strength of Legend, Ambusher's Hacker+Dragonscale Armor For Warlock: Demonfire/Acid Bolt, Ball of Darkness, Drain Life. Shadow Wall, Dark Patron passives For Druid: Entangle, Cyclone. Heal: Renewal. Heart of the Wild, Essence of Nature passives For Knight: Threaten, Sunder(pairs nicely with Druid attacks), Parry. Courage, Enhanced Armor passives For Cleric: Righteous Call(doubles as heal and attack), Powerful Heal(because), Cleanse(explains itself). Healer, Charismatic Leader(gives a nice boost to all resists) passives Team for pretty much any level(IF you're slow-levelling) Mage Warmaster Blackguard Cleric This team should work almost anywhere, anytime--WITH sufficient stars and gear Meta Team for well-prepared 55s Warlock Mage Templar Cleric Gear and Skills: Graymarrow Wand+Soul Cage, Eye Of Chaos+Soul Cage, Accursed Spark+Plate of Undeath, King's Hammer+Keldis' Raiment Skills for Warlock: same as above Skills for Mage: same as above but maybe use Acid Lance instead of Zap Skills for Templar: Challenge Evil, Punish the Wicked, True Strike. Resistant, Divine Favor Skills for Cleric: same as above Lvl 55 Valkyrie Front Strat Barbarian Blackguard Valkyrie Cleric Gear + Skills: (Barbarian is flexible: any Epic tier armour should suffice) + King's Hammer Piercing Blade + Plate of Undeath Piercing Blade + Chain of the Wretched King's Hammer + Keldis' Raiment Skills for Barbarian: Whatever works, though Leaping Strike doesn't take damage from Thorns or Blade Barrier as well as being able attack the back-line directly, so there's that. Bear's Strength is great with Weapon Throw. Whether you choose Savage Swipe or Turtle's Shell obviously depends on if you're going full offence or part defense. Owl's Insight and Hawk's Speed are both incredible, so try to use them together. If going defensive, use Ward instead of one of the other passives. Skills for Blackguard: With the aforementioned plate, Blackguard can go all out offensively and still retain full benefit. Vicious Strike and Double Swing, cause everyone uses that; Death Glare, because FULL OFFENCE! Passives: Find Weakness, Deadliness. Skills for Valkyrie: Shield of Yreth, Light of Yreth, Angelic Volley. Passives: Wild Storm and Fire of Yreth('cause why not go down damaging?) Skills for Cleric (oh, this is monotonous): same as above Tips Berserker floors will be annoying: either stack Inspiration and/or another defensive/armour buff before you attack, or try and destroy the Berserker directly be he kills or disables you. Ninja floors are really annoying, so use either a hero which provides high defensive and/or resistant stats plus maybe a Druid or Witch for much better healing. RARELY, you may face a good Cavalier floor. These are annoying because they require you to either highly buff your defense and/or armour, or destroy the Cavalier. Luckily, all that attack comes with a defense penalty, making it much easier. Often, you'll run into a Blackguard floor. These are some of the most frustrating floors around-especially if the Blackguard is high-starred and/or on a well-equipped floor. Nothing really for it: a good high-starred, well-equipped team with Cleric plus potions is usually needed to beat this. A Valkyrie floor is as annoying as the Blackguard at high stars. Try not to use stun, fire, or lightning against her if she's highly-starred: the Wrath of Fire skill reflects these as fire damage. Her soul does fire damage increased by -and also removes- armour. A Samurai floor is less annoying: bring a Cleric and/or Mystic to remove the debuff from your damage-dealer. A Swashbuckler has a high amount of dodge, owing to his skills. Wait 'till he uses Balestra before attacking with a DOT skill, and equip non-dodgeable skills to make sure of a hit. The Templar can make a floor take nearly twice as long (he can't resurrect walls or himself) Amazon floors are slow-going sometimes, Cover Allies reduces damage taken--of any sort. They can be either defensive or offensive until level 55, when they're both. Category:Keep